Reconquête
by Mara Schaeffer
Summary: Violante traversa le corridor principal, pour arriver à l'ancienne bibliothèque. Elle admira un instant les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs, caressa les livres détruits par le temps qui avaient été abandonnés sur leurs étagères. Et malgré l'heure tardive, l'héritière d'Umbra continua à chercher le souvenir de sa mère entre ces murs vieux et souillés. - Oneshot.


Petit One-shot centré sur un personnage un peu oublié des Fanfictions, et l'un de mes préféré.

Écrit en une heure, comme thême de départ le mot "reconquête".

Si vous n'avez pas lu le troisième livre, attention** SPOILER.**

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas Inkheart.

Se passe vers la fin du Troisième livre, "Mort d'Encre", alors que Violante, Bluejay, Doigt de Poussière, Tullio et quelques soldats résident au château où a grandi la mère de Violante, attendant l'arrivé de Tête de Vipère.

* * *

**Reconquête**

Violante traversa à nouveau le corridor principal, pour arriver à l'ancienne bibliothèque. Elle admira un instant les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs, caressa les livres détruits par le temps qui avaient été abandonnés sur leurs étagères. Même Bluejay avait avoué ne pas être capable de les restaurer.

Et malgré l'heure tardive, l'héritière d'Umbra continua à chercher le souvenir de sa mère entre ces murs vieux et souillés. Celle-ci le lui avait décrit avec tant de détails qu'elle semblait presque le connaître. Elle revivait l'enfance de la défunte entre ses murs, en ce château où sa mère avait été à la foi prisonnière et heureuse.

Ce château, dont son père, Tête de Vipère, l'avait arrachée pour en faire sa reine, longtemps auparavant. L'une de ses reines. Combien de fois avait-il changé de compagne, délaissant l'ancienne pour en choisir une plus jeune ? Elle ne les comptait plus.

Mais il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait. Un fils. Après tant de filles, enfin, il avait un héritier digne. Et elle, alors ? Il ne l'avait jamais désirée, jamais aimée. Juste utilisée. Tout comme sa mère, qu'il avait laissé mourir.

Oui, le roi lui avait volé sa mère, son château, sa vie. Mariée étant enfant au Prince Cósimo, d'Umbra, même lui, il le lui avait retiré, en le tuant. Deux fois.

Il avait gagné l'affection de son petit-fils, Jacopo, futur héritier, qui préférait son grand-père à sa mère, lui avait retiré son trône, son honneur, et sa liberté. Et il s'était emparé du trône d'Umbra, maltraitant et horrifiant le peuple, chose à laquelle il avait aspiré depuis des années. Il avait même réussi à obtenir son plus grand souhait : l'immortalité.

Violante pinça les lèvres, dans un rictus cruel.

Son père croyait-il vraiment qu'après tout cela, elle allait lui offrir, docile, le seul homme qui avait réussi à le berner et à sortir impuni ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Croyait-il qu'elle le retenait prisonnier ? Il déambulait plus libre qu'un papillon entre les murs du château où ils s'étaient réfugiés en l'attendant, en compagnie de son ami Doigt de Poussière. Car tout deux avait signé un pacte, des jours plus tôt, alors que son père ne le recherchait plus encore.

Ils le tueraient. La ruse de Violante et la magie de Bluejay. À eux deux, ils se déferraient enfin de la vipère qui avait martyrisé trop de peuples, ruiné trop de vies.

Et elle, Violante, fille de Tête de Vipère, veuve de Cósimo, belle-fille du Prince Orondo, mère du Prince Jacopo, reconquerrait le trône qui lui était dû, retrouverait sa liberté, récupérerait son honneur, et vengerait sa mère.

Son regard se posa sur un vieux tableau, lui offrant un portrait de sa mère et ses tantes. Un sourire triste et dur à la fois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La vengeance s'annonçait délicieuse.

* * *

_Petite explication quant aux noms des personnages: j'ai lu la trilogie en espagnol, et bien qu'ayant écrit cette fanfiction en français, j'ai écrit les noms des personnages en espagnol au départ. J'ai donc essayé de traduire, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comment s'appellait le Roi Orondo (père de Cosimo et beau-père de Violante) en français, ni quel était la traduction française de Bluejay (en espagnol "Arrendajo"), nom du voleur créé par Fenoglio qu'incarne Mortimer à partir du second livre._


End file.
